Forum:Member Hangout
APB: Eminent Is New Enemy Turns Out He Snuck Weapons For Both Sides Try To Increase Chaos Im Trying To Get Reality In Order So Were Gunna Need a Pay Load Of Whoops Azz! TRANSMISSION FROM "EMINENCE" This is a hard frePZZTquency to talk on...Go ahead... kill as much of the AAHW as {PZZT(#4j893hn] you can... you'll be doing me a rePZzZ4jn9nh39348bilovepiezzzzal favor.... Hehe... >:D - E {TRN0rmANSMISSION ENDEfzfzfzfzfD] TRANSMISSION FROM DJ ANDERSON I'm out, i pulled a han on the guards and escaped, i need back up now to get me out of this hell hole, eminence is onhis way, if you want him, get here and help me, the blueprints are with me, get here now, i repeat, NOW!TRANSMISSION CALL FROM DA WASP hey guys, since you abandoned me there, i am coming back on my own, now i have the blueprints, however, i have no idea what they say, i cant read code, here's what they look like, i have to end the radio call, so, yea, thanks alot guys, oh yea, its a DNA blueprint, thats all i can get.(static sounds) CALL END, INCOMING PICTURE TRANSMISSION FROM YUMORI Hey guys,im back from blowing some A.H.H.W heads in the Market M because they attacked it.I also got an old ally called Nico he is a mechanic or engineer that makes G03LM Mk1 robots and awesome weapons.He is a rebel of A.H.H.W like me.He will participate in combat but only if he has a drivable vehicle that can attack.He owns an armory not that far from Market M.And also Da Wasp brought to me a DNA blueprint I just think that its an system for robot G03LMs I'll just ask Nico to know what it is. TRANSMISSION TRANSMISSION FROM DA WASP Hey guys, so i'm stuck in the desert, with AHHW on my tail, back up now please!, i don't want this to be the same thing that happened to me the last time, also, yumori, get back to me as soon as possable with what the blueprint is about, we need it de-coded, also, say hi to nico, haven't seen him since i escaped from AHHW's grasp. TRANSMISSION TRANSMISSION FROM UNKNOWN I've heard of a group going against the A.A.H.W, I assume that you people are what they call the E.H.H.W? Hank's my brother. So if you harm him, Both organisations will end. TRANSMISSION TRANSMISSION FROM YUMORI Hi guys im in a jet,Im coming to assist DA WASP from total execution and also,Nico deciphered the code 1 hour hes really smart.The DNA is a formula plan to mutate L33T Agents,ATP Engineers,ATP Soldats,Grunts,MAG Agents,G03LM Mk 1s,Mk 2s,into a super soldier called Super soldiers The MAG,MK1,MK2's are much bigger and have enhanced statuses that are stronger than Hank so we need to blow Nevada's Doom Building,Well i actually made a name for that.But we still don't knowwhat the location is.wait...WHAT THE HELL were being attacked by L33T Pilots.BOOM!Heck,we got a freaking blown wing and...Dammit The seceond wing is blown up.CODE R3D were not gonna make it by my analysis.BOOM!Wha..t?Im freakin.g d..yi..ng...uhhhh.... TRANSMISSION TRANSSMISSION FROM DA WASP HOLY HELL!, JUST AS I WAS FENDING OFF L33T AGENTS, THEN WHAT LOOKED LIKE YUMOIS JET FELL OUT OF THE SKY!, I ditched the battle and got in one of the agent trucks, when i got there, the jet was full of holes and on fire, i pulled yumori out, he looked like he was dieing, the agents were on my trail, i'm hiding out in my cave i found when i wasnt with EHHW, there's enough medical stuff in here to keep him alive, for now, don't know whether nico was in there, im going back now, and i don't care if the protocall is to get out of there when in danger, my motto is: if a commrad is in danger, i save them, no matter what, plus, i am not going to let him die, he is the only other one out here that is good with DNA codes, also, i have possesion of the cordiantes for the location of the lab, don't know what the lab is for, but when i rescue nico, i'll transmit the location to you, crap here they come, i'll contact you later, after i check the jet for nico... TRANSSMISSION TRANSMISSSION FROM YUMORIMan guys,this is the worst day.Nico is nowhere to be found.Cryono Mk2 betrayed us.Deimos is revivation is still on progress.Its me vs Cryono.Mag Agent N is fighthing Da Wasp.There he goes.....NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF CRYONO.Its now my form.Widdershins Circle Activated!Masumane change into bloodwires.Widdershin lets do this.Demon Masumane!Karma Wings.7th leader of the Zatsuken family lend me your power.Cover the whole universe with darkness.As a proud member..As a demon..All of the 100 leaders that given pride to us..Rise!I am the bringer of the end of the world.Masumane change yourself into complete darkness.Finish them all! Eternity Darkness Masumane! OF TRANSMISSION DUE TO MASSIVE POWER TRANSMISSION FROM A SUPER SOLDIERHey Yumori want Nico back?Find me at the place you've been always been there before you join the organization.Want to fight us?Don't use demon mode within us,or else... TRANSMISSION TRANSMISSION FROM JASONHey guys,I have found 5 places of laboratories.The one that Da Wasp found was only a sub.The places of it are,The Shihoro shrine from Japan its underground,Mosca Mansion from Italy,Burger King HQ by the way its a fake one the real one is from America and this place is from freaking Antartica!The Underground which Da Wasp found and for those dumb people who dont know its underground its freaking obvious!And the last one is A.H.H.W Military Barracks.Its not the main one.And I have a bad news A.H.H.W is going on other countries and other cities. TRANSMISSION TRANSSMISSION FROM DA WASP whow!, that was hard, i go for nico and get attacked by mag agent n, what da hell!!?!? also, jason, i need to meet with you, i have cryono mk2 clone under restraint, don't ask, but i need your help, meet me where we went before we joined EHHW, at the bar, and hey, what happened to yumori?, all i can see is a black beam, or something, i'm going back, this cant be good, PZZIZWAZZ i'm cutting out!, the dark power is to strong, i'm turning into..., AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! END FROM CONNTACTOR BEING DESTRO, TRANSSMISSION BACK ON HANG ON, I'M NOT DONE JUST YET, CRYONO, YOUR FINIDSHED!!!!!!!!!, YUMORI!, YOUR DONE TOO IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!!! END {TRANSSMISSION END TRANSMISSION FROM YUMORIHey(pzzzzt122446)guys Im still in my demon form ill be back to normal after I finish or restraint (ppzzzzzzzzzttt165) him.Cryono Mk2 broken the restraint.Da Wasp you cant handle him hes to strong I will do this......And (pzzzzt)The black beam was caused by me going for a huge explosion.Also I run in high speeds so no one can see me and I am stronger than Hank in my demon form.But almost on par with him if not in demon form.Don't worry Da Wasp its not gonna happen again.Nico hang in there. OF TRANSMISSION DUE TO HIGH MASSIVE POWER TRANSMISSION FROM YUMORIGuys,the battle was hard.If I dont save Nico in time there's no doubt I will suicide.The super heck says the place that I used to work on there are three places which could be one of them the Radio Tower which I used to work on,Nevada School, and the AHHW Base because I am a traitor to AHHW.And please dont help me I am doing this on my own.I can't afford to lose another member I already losed Zane I dont want something like that happens to me again. END INCOMING FROM BLAZE hey guys, three things, one: i got a new transmission codex, the other one got destroyed, two: the ruby controling my power is under control again and three: i would advise you listen to yumori, he needs to do this alone, so if anyof you go after him, so help me i will hunt you down and relese my inner clown on you, have a good sleep everyone, *evil laughter for about 10 seconds* END TRANSMISSION FROM YUMORIGuys,I saved Nico in time Killed the super soldier.He was in the top of the radio tower which I used to work on He was grabbing Nico and was gonna throw him into the edge,He fell to the edge and I wall run my way to save him I put Nico down in the ground and began the battle.And,we need to lose the AHHW Agents chasing us in my motorcycle and I got to the main laboratory and blown it up.I activated missiles that are gonna hit those labs.and next I will establish a project that are called Sabertooth Project. END FROM BLAZEYo, hey guys, i have some good news and bad news, good news, i got some help from my home country, a little place called new zealand, and we got rid of the AHHW crews in the islands up north, we are now heading to japan, bad news, i blew up the following islands by acident: fiji, samoa, new caladonia and tonga, so yea, at lest i now know not to mix gun powder, nitro glyserien and meithane together, it stinks and blows up real good, also helps that your not drunk when you do it, so if a islander offers you a cup of grey liquid, don't drink it!, oh yea!!!!!!!!!!!, japan here we come baby, yea!!!!!!!!!!! END FROM NICOHey guys,we got a bad news and a good news.The bad news is that the main base of the Super Soldier project teleported into another universe,we can't find a way to go there because Universe machine's materials do not exist.We need to fight the Super Soldiers and that's our only hope to take down the project.The good news is I created a new gun that will aid us in battles The Automatic Rocket Launcher 3000 or in a short word T.A.R.L 3000.By the way you know why is it noisy and has music that sound so bad,because im watching Friday by Rebecca Black and trying to make a parody of it.Buh bye! END FROM... yea, yea, they get it, hey guys, its blaze, ok, i'm coming back to base, and when i get back, i'm going to go into my office/bedroom, and sleep off the hangover, ok, so don't piss me off, i'm outside right now. END FROM UNKNOWN I've heard you been preforming experiments, Isn't it funny that the A.A.H.W have been preforming simular experiments, I sense a simularity between both organisations, It seem i should end both, but i'm still thinking about it, You just Hope It doesn't come to it, Also your Agents Hank, Sanford and Deimos are a part of another organisation, The AKC, if your projects go out of hand, The AKC will end the both of them END FROM THE DOCTOR (DJ) Unknown, i understand your reason, but doing that would only result in chaos, if you truely want this to end, do it in a way that isn't going to involve others lives being destroyed, because if you kill any of the A.A.H.W or the E.H.H.W members, will you not be esclating the chaos and violence more?, i will leave it up to you, but remember, if you choose to destroy both of us, you will be just as bad as the auditor himself, i'm sure you will be able to understand my reasoning, death is not the answer to the end of this. END FROM JAREDGuys, unknown we dont know who the hell are you.So dont even help us at our mission.We dont know you If you want to start a war between us then bring it on!Maybe you are the auditor himself and made clones of hank sanford and deimos.(Doug) guys hes mad again!(Saturn) Well calm him down. End FROM THE DOCTOR JARED!! HOW DARE YOU! i am trying to stop this from happening, and your making it worse! i will have to talk to yumori about this, if you do that again, well, you will need more then a deamon and mages to stop me from getting to you, the red ruby also controls my newest creation, the maximum ninja, defy me again, and you will suffer the punishment..., now if you will excuse me, YUMORI!!!! END FROM UNKNOWN WHAT!? SAY THAT TO MY.... Blud: Kage, what the f*** are you doing? Kage: Uhhh..... Blud: Tell me Kage: No. Blud: TELL ME NOW DAMMIT! Kage: I was teasing the E.H.H.W Blud: JESUS CHRIST, YOU DUMBASS I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL THEM! Jesus: You called? Blud: No. Jesus: oh 'kay Blud: Gimme that. *Snatch noise* Look guys sorry about that, Kage was pretending to be me. Sorry if we bothered you. Kage, well, he can be a bit of trickster. I have a feeling he didn't do this himself. Kage, who else was involved? Kage: Geso Blud: *Slap noise* Ugh, I should of known If It was to with technology Geso would be the one behind it. Hold on a sec. *Noises of footsteps moving, then going up stairs the a door opens* Geso, Were you involved in this prank on the E.H.H.W? Geso: ....No. *Some random freakish noises happen, Geso can be heard Screaming in fear* Geso: OK!. OK! YES! I WAS THE ONE WHO CORDINATED IT. JUST DON'T SHOW ME THAT THING EVER AGAIN. Blud: There's your answer, anyway, I'm off to patrol the house to keep an eye out for Mafia Men or A.A.H.W members that try to take it. They've tried to take it every week, since 2007. Their chances of success 0%, so i'll talk to guys later. TRANSMISSION FROM DJ DJ: Ahhh, i see, well, no worry's, nothing has been happening lately, so this was about the best thing that has happened this week, good lord, we need something to do, this A.A.H.W having no activity lately has had me so annoyed lately, *sigh* i need to shoot something, hey Mag! Mag Agent GO3LEM: Yea? DJ: Hold on... *S&W model 500 magnum shot heard coming from under DJ's desk DJ: Get some bandages for your gut, that shot tore a hole in you, *sigh* that felt good, anyway yea, and i know this is possibly the worst thing i can ask but, do you need anyone to keep an eye on the Mafia Men for you?, because i am free for the next 7 month's, and i need to see steve, he has some of my stuff that i need, but i do have to ask, has he gone crazy madness phsyco yet? because even tricky has come back now again, and he is looking for him, so yea, you need any help at all? i will leave the offer open... AND A WARNING KAGE, PISS ME OFF AND YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD DIED WHEN THE MAFIA LEADER SHOT, DO I MAKE MY SLEF CLEAR?!?!?! Mag Agent GO3LEM: Oh crap... why do i have to deal with this?... TRANSMISSION} [TRANSMISSION FROM YUMORI Guys im gonna invade an A.h.h.w base Ill be back Nico:Arent you gonna turn off your codex Yumori? yumori:Nope,I want them to see the fight. Nico: Did you mean hear? Yumori:close enough. nico:Im coming with you. yumori:Do not come Widdershins with me. nico:Okay you are gonna bring that crazy a'hole whom wants to destroy Teresia?' Widdershin:A^^hole Yumori:He changed in fact he joined me when I was in Teresia when he killed their Descender.And when after I beat him up he just joined me. Meanwhile at Yumori's car Yumori: Ah my ferrari Widdershin:You drive it. Yumori;sure. 67 minutes later Yumori: What the hell is th- OH S..T A MOB OF ZOMBIES Widdershin:There looks like a survivor. (they both get out) ???:Shit, these geeks are endless. Yumori:BOOM HEADSHOT (widdershin kills half of the zombies) ???:Who the hell was that? Yumori:Jigo sakarokentobiye soka (Translation: I summon my flame to kill whos against me!) (Zombies are all dead) ???:who the hell are you two are you from A.H.H.W Yumori:Hang on whoever you are.i dont even know who The f**k you are. Molly: names molly.Im against A.H.h.w due to their experiments they made nevada infested with geeks. Yumori:we are both from E.H.H.W.People who hate their experiments. Molly:well im not alone now. Widdershinn: so far there are two groups I heard its the A.K.C and E.H.H.W Molly:Can we join to fight them? Yumori:But you are only one. Molly:Hildas with me. Yumori:Oh you ment the ice pick! Molly:Call her Hilda. Yumori:Ok (They all get into the car) Widdershin:You know what yumori the girl is badass. Yumori:Shut up. Yumori:Turn off my codex. Widdershin:Yea,yea sure. END FROM DJ DJ: HA! i haven't seen anything like that for at least three years, hey yumori, send me the cordetate's for where you are, i need to see this for myself in first person view, hold on... *static sounds from codex, then a yell is heard and gunshots in the backround DJ: Hell, scratch that yumori, get back to base, zombies are everywhere, and theres a super soldier here too, do you hear me, I ORDER YOU TO GET BACK TO BASE, oh crap... *a M203 shot is heard in backround, and yelling is heard. DJ: Dam... it... uhhh... TRANSMISSION... ...: Hey yumori, remember me?, you ended my brother on that tower, now i'm here to end E.H.H.W ONCE AND FOR ALL, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND I WILL START WITH YOUR FRIEND HERE THE DOCTOR, HE WILL MAKE A FINE TEST SUBJECT!, MUHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! END FROM YUMORI No! F*** you!I encountered you before but I let you go! Yumori:S*** They are everywhere! Widdershin search where is DJ! Widdershin: On it! Yumori:Molly defend Widdershin! Molly: Sure yumori: Nico kill the agents! Yumori:Odahving!! Jego suro kaidoni (Snow Hunter Wing! I summon you in my time of need!) Odahving:Jigo sakarantobiyensoka! "a giant sword slash is heard" Jared:You guys cozy out here? nico:The f*** man what do you think? Jared:your cozy "a plane is heard" Molly:Sh**!Everyone duck! Yumori:My cod-"slams into the ground" Dammit! Nico help! Nico:Ah f*** my arm! widdershin:S*** Jared is surrounded!Nico is hit by a bullet yumori is struggling with a zom- "Odahving kills many of the agents destroying the codex in the process" INTERRUPTED,TRANSMISSION ENDING TRANSMISSION ENDED FROM THE AKC *Guns and sword noises going off in the background* Kage: Dj, wait how do you know that? Were you spying on me? TELL ME! Sheldon D Peters: Kage Calm down will you, we're being comprimized by both the A.A.H.W and the Mafia. Xero: Yeah, and get off that radio, Blud's the only one allowed to have it. Kage: Fine, Hey Blud, Catch! Blud: As Kage said, we currently being comprimized by both the A.A.H.W and the Mafia. This is the first time they've done this.... Omega: Not only that there seems to be more of both groups, somethings going down. Blud: Hang on let me see. *Gunshots and slashes continue to go off in the background, there is silence from blud for 10 secs) Yep, The Auditor and Mafialeader teamed up and the mafialeader is using the auditors cloning technology to his advantage. Kage and MAG Hank: Wait what!? MAG Hank: I thought the auditor was dead! I even witnessed his death. How could he survived that!? Geso: Let me see. Kage, Normal Hank, Cover me. Kage and Hank: K Blud: we have to end the transmission here. END FROM DJ DJ:uhhh..., guys, i don't think i'm gona make it, he has my trapped, *banging is heard and then coughing*, i cant... hold on... use this transmission in intercepted to find him, he is the one who is pulling the strings, he control's the auditor, he brought him back, hurry... END FROM RUBY POWER RESERECTION,INTERCESPTED TRANSMISSION PLAY ???: Where the hell are you two, i ordered you to come here and kill E.H.H.W before they become a threat, where are you!?!? ???:Don't worry, our men are almost there, just start the attack, and they will come ???: i also sent trollface to help, you know his endurance is the highest out of any of our men. ???: fine, just make sure they get here, i'll let the zombie's take out the guard's, let's move!... TRANSMISSION END FROM YUMORI Yumori:Trollface? Oh really well we got dolan our greatest morale booster! ???:hah! you call thta dumbass a morale booster! nico:Well this will make you believe dolan:Syadow clon jutzu! (dolan multiplies into 1000) ???:Ah f*** ???:Well we are elites we are 2 Million! Nico:Well Jared,molly,doug,saturn,eve and widdershin would be terrorizing your bases right now. ???:But your morale is still low. Yumori:B**** Please (all of yumori's clan members and allies come outside base) ???:well they are only 300 Yumori:well they are demons like me. ???:ah f*** Shin Zatsuken:U MAD Rin zatsuken: Well they are scared right now yumori:LETS USE THE MADNESS (screams,magic,shouting,ancient language,dragons,slashes,demon transmission can be heard) Yumori:Their leader is with them do not let him escape! YumoriS*** im gonna kill him! (yumori flies and engages with their leader) ???:you weakling (A meteor is heard and yumori gets hit) Yumori:I need to be unstable.Well lets drop masumane.NICO! Stab me when i kill him Nico:OK! (yumori becomes demon) ???:Hmph. (The leader teleports to another base) Shin:S*** (Yumori lands) Yumori:Jinsei santokotr mono kazure- Nico:Here goes nothing Yumori:Saku- (Nico stabs yumori with masumane and yumori reverts back)} Yumori:S*** he got away Nico:The only thing important is that we need to save Dj Yumori:yeah END FROM DJ DJ: WHAT THE HELL!??! WHY AM A GLOWING BLOOD RED!!??!, ah what the hell i'm out of here... Alec:DAD WAIT! DJ: Alec? what are you doing here, i told you to stay hidden Alec:I followed you dad *pull's out thrasher(pistol of his making) and shoot's zombie* DJ: Alec, go find yumori, i have to end this *teleport's out of range* *location: steve's compound, 10:25 PM* Steve: GOD DAMIT! YUMORI ALMOST KILLED ME, THAT WAS TOO CLOSE! DJ: Yes it was... Steve: DJ, oh f**k... TRANSMSSION... DJ: Oh yea, yumori, i'm fine, just protect Alec, if i lose him or he die's you know what you must do, you have to kill me, Steve is mine(steve is ??? if you were wondering) FROM YUMORI Hey Dj do you want to change yourself back? If the military or the police sees you in that form.They will destrroy us.Don't worry though you can change into your powered form or what da f*** is it called.I sent rin to help alec instead.Well gotta go gotta kill some zombies! ENDED FROM DJ DJ: Hell yumori, i would if i could but, that's the thing, i cant change back, trust me, i have even contacted the higher power's about this and they said i'm stuck like this, and you know what they can try, but i'll kil them all if they even come close to the base, oh yea, don't worry about steve, he's no longer a problem... *groaning is heard in the backround* Steve: Uhhh, yopu have beaten me already, so do you mind taking the tail blade off my neck? DJ: No, you might do something stupid, then i'll have to fix the problem you make Steve: Ughhhh... END FROM YUMORI Dj, You can change yourself back Shin is not an ordinary scientist, i mean the higher powers can't change you but Shin can, like chuck Norris he was immortal and almost god.Well we are demons so we are stronger than the higher powers , I know i was hardened to kill mag version of phobos and needed to become insane but being insane when in demon is not our maximum. We are called God-Eaters when in our strongest form. FROM DJ DJ: Too late for that man, this is the second time this has happened, the first time, it was the hardest thing i have ever gone through to change back, not again mate, i will never, ever, go through that again, the last time i changed back was when i turned ther ruby off, not again, and to be honest, i don't want to change back, because this is what a really look like, my regular human form, was the ruby's power form, this is my true form, genetic mutation man, i like this form though, so no, i will not change back, you can try to change me, but i wont let you!off codex Cryono MK3: Umm, guy's? you might want to listen to him, because *wisper's into codex* he is one of the higher power's son's, don't say anything yumori, if you tell him i told you this, i'm done for, so don't tell him i told you. END FROM ??? ???: You E.H.H.W and A.K.C people are testing my patince, but since we have common goal's that are the same, i will make a deal, i will send in my super soldier troop's to help you destroy my comrade's, in return, i will halt the advance of the super soldier troop's in nevada, after that, do as you please, i will get out of the picture, just destroy the A.A.H.W and the Mafia gang, i will be there to help, this has gone to far, it needs to stop, oh yea, i should probably tell you that i have control over the last improbability drive, if this goes as planed, i will turn it off, thus restoring peace to nevada, its up to you, i, uhh, wait *cough's loudly*, my friend has destroyed steve, so there's nothing to worry about there... ???: Sir, the convoy is ready, we must leave now! ???: All right, ok, the deal is open, if you take it or not, i don't care, i'm shutting down Project: Madness either way, its up to you whether you will help or not... END FROM YUMORI You can't fool me White.We demons now know you are the one who kidnapped our leader now we are gonna put you down.Im not gonna let you capture me in the fight.DJ can you help me kill the winters or let me get kidnapped.*Codex drops* 2 hours later.... Codex:Idle in too long Shutting down.. END FROM ??? ???:FUCK!!, we lost him, no use in hiding our identity now Cryono, exicute plan delta, Project: Madness must end. Cryono MK3: Yes sir, wait, WHAT!, ARE YOU CRAZY SIR!? PLAN DELTA IS TO FIRE ALL THE U.S NUKE'S INTO THE MAFIA LEADER'S AND THE AUDIOR'S BASE'S!!????!!? DJ: So, it cant be helped, everyone is too far gone, nevada wont exist, and neather will the mafia leader or the auditor, if you havent noticed yet, i'm actualy a cyborg, the real DJ is back at steve's base, now*voice change's to a cyborg one* goodbye, terminate all living things. *activate's missile code, teminal: Code destroy, thank you, have a nice death, goodbye, rocket launch in 30 second's * Evil DJ Cyborg: Mission complete, transmission. Auditor:*over radio codex* Ha!, if i cant win no one will, we will all die! muhahaHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Evil DJ cyborg: shut down... *30 second's passes* Cryono MK3: Da hell? Real DJ: Its ok everyone, the silo's have been placed on lockdown, were all safe. END *at auditor's hideout stronghold* (this is what happen's after the failed launch, not a transmission) Auditor: FUCK IT! i cant do anything with them around, and with DJ around still, i cant do anything till i get order's from him, FUCK IT ALL TO HELL! Super Soldier: Sir, why don't you just kill DJ, then you and the Mafialeader wont have to take order's from him. Auditor: You think i would if i could, i cant, because if he die's, i die, i'm his tormented soul, if he is gone, then you will die, because i wont exist! NOW GET ME MY FUCKING SODA ALREADY! Super Soldier: Sure sir, whatever you say... FROM YUMORI Theres not much time.I need to find their base.But i dunno if void awaits.Need to sneak.Hell.This is not even my style but their power is rivalling to de- *Covers his mouth* Winter Member:Did you hear that? Winter Member:What? Winter MEmber:Dumbass I said did you hear that! Winter Member:I did not hear anything. Winter Member:Im just gonna go check it out. Yumori:S*** *Steps out* Winter Member:I thought somebody was there.Dammit Kyle you di- Yumori:IM gonna end this transmission but you guys watch your butts they are going for the base.They are equal in powers to demons. TRANSMISSION FROM THE AKC Blud: really? nukes? excuse me....... BWAH HA HA HA HA! OMG THAT'S TO FUNNY! *In a serious tone* but seriously Geso's tech allows the other members to survive, where as i don't need them i was right in the middle when hiroshima struck. I flew through the freaking sun. So go ahead, as for E.H.H.W members, try make it to our base instead, and do it as fast as you can we have extra stuff for you to help survive the Nukes that are coming. Because there will be more coming and unlike the ones you endured, Their blast radis is the ENTIRE F**KING WORLD! TRANSMISSION FROM 55567430 55567430: Go to hell yumori, go to f**king hell, as for you blud, i have a special secret for you, look around your base, i left a small serprise, oh wait, i mean F**KING HUGE SURPRISE, GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND IT, YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE LEFT, YOUR BASE MY BE IMMUNE TO NUKE'S ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT NOT ON THE INSIDE, MUHHHAHAHANHAHAHAH! OAFFF! *a body is heard falling to the floor* ?: well, that's him, oh yea, who ever this is, the nuke is inside the closet ot your left, the code to turn it off is the guy's name on the codex, so it is 55567430, anyway, i wish you luck, its nice to know at least someone is trying to stop the ongoing madness that is happening, now, who's next? oh yea, alright, winter base, here i come. END FROM THE AKC Geso: While he was talking about the "Secret" I already disarmed the bomb that was in the base. I have eyes everywhere around the base. So aboslutely no one can get in without me noticing. The other nukes that are coming have tech that are more advanced than mine, so I cannot disable them at ALL and E.H.H.W guys should get here, I managed to predict when they will detonate, you've got 4 hours to get here before all life on earth is completely obliterated. OF TRANSMISSION FROM YUMORI Guys im back but did'nt save my dad i heard that theres a nuke coming to us well will kill it.Using bombs vs.bombs of course.Just hope dont run out of amm for the jet.Well i dont want nico to get a new codex so im gonna turn it off. END FROM DJ DJ: Ok, on my way, yumori, forget the plan, head to the base, oh yea, i also got the mystery guy, turn's out, its uhh, nevermind, you'll see him, oh yea, another thing, make that 4 hour's 1 hour, some a**hole speed up the count down, yumori, get to the base now, that's an order, forget everything, get to base now! Cryono MK3:Yea, and another thing Geso, ummm, well, yea, you may have lost 50 buck's, sorry. DJ: Wait, how did you get 50 buck's out of... no, you didn't Cryono MK3: Yep, i did, you mad? DJ: Of course i'm mad, you used my hacking device to get 50 buck's out of his acount, ugh, just forget it, i knew i should have locked it away... TRANSMISSION FROM NICO Guys yumori wont be coming back from the dead!Dj its all up to you now to save his dad.Do it for yumori FROM AKC Geso: You sure? Cause we don't have money. But since you said you did, once this thing is over I'll personally come in mech suit and take it from you. Seth: Geso, it's $50, Who cares? Geso: I guess you're right Seth. Anyway it's our base u need to make it to and you better get here fast, only our base can survive explosions bigger than that. TRANSMISSION FROM DJ DJ: Sorry nico, can't do that, i need my life to figure out how to end this, also, we have 5 minute's, get your ass to that base, NOW!, i'm already outside, lower your base defence's so i can get in, hurry! TRANSMISSION from the AKC Kage: Blud will teleport any E.H.H.W Members soon, so as close to the base as u can TRANSMISSION FROM ARES Incoming Convoy Stolen Tech From AHHW WIth Laser Vision Googles!>!>! TRANSMISSION FROM ARES Convoy's Laser Googles Need Microfission Batteries and Are Activated On The Side, We Also Gained Data From a "Super" Computer, Hanks Powers Known Are Only 50% Of What Hes Capable Of, And We Can Now Synthisize His Bullet Time For Yumori and DJ. TRANSMISSION FROM DJ Confermed, Ares, get to cover, the A.A.H.W hase enough bombs to blow up the entire U.S.A, a warning has been sent out, people have gone to bomb centers around the country, we are at the A.K.C base now, permission to teleport you here? TRANSMISSION